


The Little Prince meets the Lady Knight

by Jeanelle



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Feminism, Gen, Rose - Freeform, The Little Prince - Freeform, lady knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanelle/pseuds/Jeanelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the Universe, the Little Prince landed on a planet no bigger than a house. This planet had swords, bows and arrows, practise dummies and other weapons strewn about the ground. This planet was inhabited by a knight. Well, this knight wasn’t like any knight. This knight was a Lady,  a woman in golden armour, with her long dark brown hair flowing in the breeze as she attacked her practise dummies with her sword in her hand. </p><p>this fanfic was made for a project in English class</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Prince meets the Lady Knight

Somewhere in the Universe, the Little Prince landed on a planet no bigger than a house. This planet had swords, bows and arrows, practise dummies and other weapons strewn about the ground. This planet was inhabited by a knight. Well, this knight wasn’t like any knight. This knight was a Lady, a woman in golden armour, with her long dark brown hair flowing in the breeze as she attacked her practise dummies with her sword in her hand.

The Little Prince had to be cautious as he was trying to approach the raging lady. Unfortunately, the Little Prince stepped on an arrow’s shaft, and it snapped like a twig. The sound the arrow snapping alerted the Lady Knight; she turned away from the dummy and spun around to look for the source of the noise .

“Who’s there?!” she spat, and prepared herself for battle.

“Good morning.” The Little Prince greeted with a calm demeanour.

The knight pointed her sword towards the Little Prince when she saw him, and not even realising that her visitor was a child didn't make her lower her sword.

“Good morning. Who are you?”

“What are you doing?” the Little Prince asked.

“You didn't answer my question; Who. Are. You?” she asked again though she continued, “Well, I’m practising my swordplay.”

“Why are you practising swordplay? What for?”

“So I could defend my Planet from Invaders.”

“Who is trying to invade your planet?”

“There are tons of invaders out there who want to destroy my home, I must prepare myself and I must always be ready.”

“Well, I’m not going to destroy your planet and I do not intend to invade it either. So, will you please, lower your sword?”

The knight blinked and slowly lowered her sword and sheathed it. “Well you don’t look like you could even destroy a chair, lest destroy my planet.” She scoffed.

“Why would I want to destroy a chair? That’s a bit pointless, don’t you think?”

“Of course I know it’s pointless to destroy a chair. I just used it as a representation of how weak and small you are,” she said as she turned around and slashed a dummy in half, it’s top half now lying on the ground.

“I may be small but I am not as weak as you think.” The Little Prince replied, his tone becoming irate as he heard the proud words escape the knight’s mouth.

“Oh yeah? Well can you do what I just did? Can you shoot an arrow straight to bull’s-eye? Can you defeat ten invaders during one night? I don’t think so.” The pompous Lady Knight said.

“I am strong enough to leave someone important to me so I could go and learn to love them better, even though it hurts.” The little prince was truly furious now. He didn’t want to be insulted and ridiculed this way.

“You call that ‘strong’? I think it only shows how weak you really are. What a cowardly way to solve your problems.”  
“Well, how do you solve YOUR problems?”

“I face them head-on. I never back out” and with that said, the Little Prince’s anger was gone and replaced by fascination.  
After a few moments of silence, the Little Prince said. “You remind me of my rose. She has beautiful petals that bloom in the daylight, she is as beautiful as you. My rose also wears armour, though her armour isn’t made of metal or gold – hers is made of thorns to protect her from being eaten or picked up. Though she isn’t as impetuous, brash and as blunt as you, you are, in a way, similar. I love and care for that rose and she is important to me…” the Little Prince said sadly as he gazed upon the knight before him.

“That rose of yours is important to you, yet you chose to leave her just so you could learn to love her? I hope leaving her was worth it, it should teach you a great lesson.” the knight wasleft speechless. The Little Prince calling her as beautiful as his rose truly surprised her. “Also, I hope that rose of yours is strong, she can defend herself from any invaders.”

“I hope when I get back to my planet, things will still be the same; my rose will still be there alive and untouched, my volcanoes still active and clean, and no baobab plants growing. I wish my rose was as strong and as valiant as you.”

“Have faith, little one, that your rose will protect herself. She is a woman after all, and women are not fragile and weak, but strong.”

“But she is merely a plant.” The Little Prince retorted.

“Oh, but you called her a ‘she’. A woman can be strong no matter what she is. She shouldn’t be treated differently just because she is a plant, an animal, or any other form. She is still a woman.”

“Though I still do not understand, why would anyone want to destroy and invade your planet?” the Little Prince wondered aloud.

“They all want to take what’s mine.” She said and after a few moments of silence, she continued, “Once there was a man, an armoured man. He had swords, one in his hand and two sheathed at his sides, bow and arrows strapped around his body, and he flew down here on a big eagle not as big as my planet. He tried to destroy me, but I was prepared. He retreated the moment I struck his fighting arm with my sword,” she paused then continued. “He was lonely, you see, and he didn’t have a home to live in, so he wanted to take my planet all to himself.” The Lady Knight sat on the ground and struck her sword to the ground. The little prince approached her cautiously as to not step on another arrow shaft or any other deadly weapon, and sat beside her.  
“You’re very brave and you’re noble too, though sometimes you can be arrogant and too proud of yourself. But I guess that’s because you’ve been through a lot.” The prince said.

“It’s because I will defend anything, fight for anything or anyone that needs my protection, I swore my whole life to that oath. And to give up on it, is a sign of dishonour to my knighthood.”

“Isn’t it hard? What you do, to follow that oath all the time and not do anything different?”

“It’s always hard. Because nothing in life is ever easy.” The lady said “Life is a journey, it’s an obstacle and it’s full of challenges to test our strength and durability. So nothing is ever easy. Life is simply a battlefield.”

The Little Prince nodded sadly. He agreed with the words the Lady Knight just said. He looked at the knight to see that she is simply smiling at him. She reached a hand out and ruffled his hair which made them both laugh a little. The little prince stood up and said, “Well, I believe I must go now.”

The Lady Knight was perplexed; she just started to enjoy the company of the little prince. “Where are you going? Will you be going back to your rose?” she immediately asked.

“I’m going to have an adventure” was the little prince’s reply.

“Well if you’re going, then I’m going, too. Not to where you’re going, but to your planet so I could protect your rose for you.” She stood up and started packing her things.

“Why would you leave your planet? Wouldn’t that be breaking your oath?”

“Well someone strong reminded me of what life is about. It’s an adventure.” She winked at him. “So, where’s your planet?”

“It’s Planet B-612,” the little prince smiled at her.

“Well, we best be on our way then. Till next time, little one.”

And they went on their way to a whole new adventure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely [szikra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/szikra) beta'ed this for me :"D


End file.
